Hide and find love
by lonelygirl719
Summary: Takano has a little surprise waiting for Ritsu when he gets home.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! Wow I sounded like Beldam from Paper Mario. I decided to write about my second favorite yaoi couple. (My all time is Misaki and Akihiko from Junjou Romantica). So, I was like, when is Ritsu gonna man up and tell Takano, thus a fanfiction was born. I want to give thanks to my sister for practically telling me what to write, but not all of it but the letter and the days!**

**WARNING: Smut, lemon and other lovey dovey stuff. Don't like it don't read it! (Part two has this not so much part 1)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this because if I did these two would be married have six kids and a fleet of puppies, also Takano's ex would be dead! :D**

Hide and find love:

Ritsu Onodera had just come back from work after a soul crushing day of being a manga editor. When he gets home he sees a letter. Curious, he opens and starts reading it:

_Hello, my pampered prince, how was your day? I hope you had a wonderful day at work! Since your home, let's play a game. Right now, I am hiding somewhere in your apartment, come find me! If you find me under a minute, I will leave you alone and won't touch you for an entire week unless you ask me to. However, if you don't you will be __mine __for an entire week without any complaints. Good luck, your time starts now!_

Ritsu's P.O.V

_'__I need to find him! There's no way I could be "his" for an entire week! Hmm if I was Takano, where would I be?' _I immediately think of the bedroom. I practically ran to my room and open the door. I look and see Takano sitting on the bed with a glass of wine in one hand a book in the other and unlit cigarette in his mouth. He looks up with a bored expression.

Takano's P.O.V

I look at him like I was waiting there forever. Good thing he played along. I then say, "Aww. You found me already? Oh well a deal is a deal. No more touching you for a whole week. I wonder how long I'll last." _'Or how long Onodera will last' _I close the book and take a last sip of the wine. I put the glass on his nightstand and pat him on the shoulder. "See you tomorrow _colleague. _I say smug before leaving. '_He's only going to last a few days. He loves me way too much to last a week without any contact from me.' _

Time skip~

5 days later

Regular P.O.V:

Ritsu walks over to Takano's apartment thinking about how he will tell Takano how he feels and how he misses him. _'Dang it! Only after 5 days I'm crawling back to him! He probably did this on purpose..'_ He quietly knocks on the door. Takano answers the door and looks at Ritsu like he's surprised to see him. "Why hello there Onodera. Did you need something?" Takano says as politely as he can. Ritsu immediately gave him a hug. "I missed you." Ritsu said. Takano pulled out of the hug. He looked at Ritsu and gave him a smile.

"So, you finally cracked after 5 days?" Takano said.

"Yeah, I did. Because I love you." Ritsu said.

"What?" Takano said out of shock.

"Takano, I love you. I missed you and I wouldn't want to be with anybody else but you."

Takano looked at hi like he just killed someone. Takano then asks, "Is there any chance your drunk right now?"

"WHAT? Can't i come over and say i love you without guzzing down a 40oz beer first?" Ritsu yelled. "Just making sure. And you would have never said that if i was dreaming either..." Takano smiled. "Shut up you know how hard it was for me to say that?!" Ritsu yelled even louder. "Well then how about i reward you for your troubles then?" Takano grabbed his waist and pulled him into a heated kiss. Takano stops suddenly. Ritsu whined at the loss of contact. "What? Ritsu asked. "The rules were that I can't do anything unless you ask me to." Takano said. _'Oh yeah i forgot.' _Ritsu thought. "Um okay." Ritsu fidgeted around a little. "Do...anything you want i guess.."

Little did Ritsu know he had made a BIG mistake saying that.

**To be continued~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2~**

Takano drags Ritsu into his apartment and into the bedroom. Takano throws Ritsu on the bed and immediately towers over him. Instead of kicking and screaming like always, Ritsu wraps his arms around Takano's neck and pulls him down closer. "What you're not fighting tonight?" Takano teased. "Are you looking for a fight?!" Ritsu yelled. Takano smiled at the now blushing man before him and kissed him.

The kiss lasted for awhile before they remembered a thing called breathing. They both gasped for air and then Takano went straight for his neck like a vampire. "T-takano!" Ritsu moaned while gripping his black hair. "Had enough already?" Takano said smug. "No.. I need more." Ritsu said with lust in his eyes. _'I should have done this way sooner.' _Takano thought while staring into his foggy eyes. "If you say so~" Takano said all sing-songy. Takano went back to his neck, sucking on him softly.

Takano tugged off his shirt and his own before there was a surprise attack from the smaller man. Ritsu gathered all of the remaining strength he had and flipped Takano so he was on top of the dark haired man. "What are you doing?" Takano questioned. "Why do you always get do it? My turn." Ritsu said seductively. Takano looked at Ritsu with confusion but shrugged and said, "Give me all you got then." Ritsu grinned and gave Takano a passionate kiss. "Mmph!" Takano moaned when he felt Ritsu's tounge invade his mouth. Takano took all of the self restraint he had not to attack and eat Ritsu. Ritsu at this point was absolutely irresistible to Takano. He's never seen him act like this before.

Takano suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a tug on his pants. Ritsu unbuttoned Takano's pants and slid them down. "Somebody's excited.." Ritsu mumbled while looking at Takano erection. Takano chuckeld and said, "You're so cute." Ritsu crawled back up to Takano and kissed him. Takano gladly accepted the kiss. Ritsu moved his hand and grabbed Takano's throbbing member and started moving it up and down in an agonizingly slow pace. "Mnnn..nhggg..." Takano moaned while trying to keep his cool. He clutched a fistful of sheets and looked into Ritsu's eyes. Ritsu kept going but at a faster pace. Then he decided to go in for the kill. He took Takano's member in his mouth. And if Takano didn't go crazy before, he did now. He grabbed the sheets even more and curled his toes. It made him even harder knowing it was his love. In seconds he turned from a cool, collected guy to a moaning mess. Who knew he was this good at this stuff, I mean he's never done this before...has he?

Takano was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a knot in his stomach. "Ritsu s-stop. I'm gonna-" Ritsu didn't, instead he sucked even harder. Takano ran his hands through his hair, going crazy with pleasure. "A-aah! Ritsu!" He shouted as he came. He panted hard as Ritsu swallowed him up clean. "How did you learn how to-" Takano was interrupted by Ritsu kissing him. At this point he could talks it anymore. Takano licked his fingers good and flipped him over again and stuck a finger inside him. "Aaahh!" Ritsu moaned. He added a second finger almost right after the first. Since they've done it so much he doesn't need that much preparation anymore. He scissored him and added a third one in. After he was deemed worthy of being good entered, Takano shoved his member into Ritsu. "Aaahh!" Ritsu yelled with a mix of pain and pleasure. He got in with ease and waited for the okay to continue. After about a minute Ritsu nodded and Takano pulled out slowly and shoved right back in. Ritsu wrapped his legs around Takano's waist and his arms around his neck. Takano then shoved into Ritsu faster and faster and Ritsu moaned louder and threw his head back in pure pleasure. Takano moved at just the right angle that made the boy scream. "Ahhh! Yes Takano right there!" Takano then shoved into Ritsu faster and harder than before, making the boy see stars. His eyes watered as the older one kept going. "Takano! I'm close... " Ritsu moaned. "Me too." Takano grabbed his member and gave it some final thrusts and Ritsu came, and he soon followed.

After they got cleaned up they snuggled together. "See, now how this is how it should've been at the beginning." Takano said. "Yeah.. " Ritsu mumbled. "Say, how'd you learn how to do that?" Takano asked. "Oh I've had practice." Ritsu said smelling and closing his eyes. "Oh. Practice yeah okay." Takano said in acceptance. '_Wait a second...' _"HEY WAIT! PRACTICE FROM WHO? " Takano yelled.

End

**A/N: So sorry for the wait I hoped you liked it. Sorry for the extreme OOC and crappy ending. Oh well. **

**Until next time~**


End file.
